An inactivated product can usually act as a time-limited trial until a product key is purchased. The product key can also be known as a license key or an activation key. The product key can be used to activate software, for example, to license the software for authorized use or license registration.
A software vendor can typically send a unique license key to an end-user by an e-mail. For a deployment within an organization, a software vendor can typically send a list of license keys to an information technology (IT) manager of the organization for internal distribution and management.
When the user installs a software package or a software application, a software interface can request that the user enter the license keys to activate the software package. In some cases, the user can be able to copy the license keys from the e-mail and paste the license keys into the software interface. In some other cases, the software interface can prevent a paste function and the user has to manually type the license keys into the software interface.
There are a number of problems with existing methods of distributing authorized license keys. One of the problems is that the existing methods are inconvenient for the user. The existing methods create confusion and loss of time and productivity, especially for corporate deployments. The existing methods can include a tedious process that may involve waiting for the e-mail from the software vendor, locating the license keys in an e-mail text, and then correctly entering the license keys into the software interface.
Another of the problems is that entering the license keys is also prone to human errors. Thus, it has been noted that earlier methods or the existing methods are inconvenient and require the user to go through extra steps in order to activate the software application.
Additionally, loss of product keys usually means the software is useless once uninstalled, which not only causes loss of productivity but also additional expense to repurchase the software. The product keys can also present new ways for distribution to go wrong. For example, if a product is shipped with missing or invalid keys, then the entire software package can become useless.
As noted above, the earlier methods are tedious and complicated and cause the loss of time, productivity, and money. Additionally, it takes an ordinary user several complicated steps to find and insert the license keys into the software application using the earlier methods.
Thus, a need still remains for a network information system with license registration. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.